Forever
by ynl-chan
Summary: Horo finds Ren in a mess of trouble. What's Ren gotten himself into? Will he have enough time to tell Horo what's been on his mind for all this time? HoroRen
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyy guyssss 8D;; This is le second writing from me ;;

Usually I just post up my vocab stories, but this time I'm posting a fic about a dream that I had a few months ago that randomly resurfaced XD

Flames are okay, but criticism is better

Oh, and if you flame me about the pairing, I'll eat you for breakfast tomorrow 8D

Disclaimer: Although I want to very badly, I don't own Shaman King or any of it's characters,but even though that's the case, I still love Takei XD

---

The birds chirped cheerfully outside of Horokeu's window, as the sun started to rise. He yawned and looked at his alarm clock.

"Six-thirty? Aw man…" he said, "It's pretty early. I doubt anyone is going to be awake at this time." He got up and started going downstairs. When he got to the bottom stair, he heard the door shut quickly and shuffling past the door to the kitchen.

"Anyone there?" he asked, as he grabbed an umbrella from the entryway. He walked silently towards the door to the kitchen and with a bit of fear said again, "Is anybody there?" He looked in to see Ren's surprised face.

"Wh...What're you doing?" Ren asked nervously.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he replied, "Where were you?"

"It's…it's none of your business!" he snapped. "I'm going to bed."

Ren went past Horo quickly and ran up the stairs to his room. Horo heard the door shut and then he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. '_What was Ren doing up so early? Maybe he was out clubbing or something_,' he thought and then started laughing.

Horo yawned and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he saw Yoh staring at him, about to poke to him on the head.

"Hey sleepy head!" Yoh said, and then laughed a little, "Oh, and Anna wants you to go get some things for breakfast."

The blue-haired boy nodded and grabbed the grocery list, along with a sweatshirt he had gotten when they went to Kyoto a few months ago. He closed the door and walked down the path to the sidewalk, looking around for signs of Ren. Where had he been last night? Not that he cared or anything. Kororo floated up next to him and smiled.

"Kukuru Kyuu!" she chirped happily and he patted her on the head. "I don't see why you can't come along with me to the store," he said, and smiled back at her.

Just then, the two heard a large commotion, and Horo looked around the corner. "Just as I thought..." he muttered to himself and started to run over to the large group of people and the one he thought was on the ground: Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

After a fair amount of delay, chapter number two! 8DDD

School is eating me alive, so I won't have a crapload of time to update ..; sorry la..

As some answers to a couple of reviews I received, yes I'm going to continue this, and I hope that the chapters will get longer XD;;; I wasn't really aware of how short the other one was ;;

Disclaimer: I still don't own Shaman King or it's characters (

--

"I knew it…" Horo said, quietly, thought loud enough that Kororo tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Let's go Kororo, we can't let him get beaten up this easily." She nodded and followed her master as he ran up to the group and Ren.

The one that Horo guessed was the leader of the bunch looked up at him as he yelled for them to leave Ren alone. "Pfft, who's this loser?" the guy questioned, a smirk on his face.

"I'm Usui Horokeu, and don't you forget it," he replied quickly, helping the purple haired boy to his feet, "you'd better apologize to him or else.."

"Or else what?" the older boy said, arrogantly, "it's not like your little friend can do anything to us. Stupid weakling," he said, nodding his head slightly in Ren's direction."

"Or else I'll get involved," the Ainu said and punched the guy in the side of the face. He grabbed Ren's wrist and started to run back to Yoh's.

When they got back, Ren snatched his arm back from Horo's grasp. "Just what do you think you're doing with me?" he said angrily, "I could've handled those guys easily." He glared at a vase in the corner of the t.v. room.

"From the looks of things when I got there, you weren't doing so well," Horo replied, as he stuck a washcloth under the faucet. He waited for the water to warm up and then said, "You know…if you aren't careful, you could end up getting yourself killed. What's been up anyways?"

Ren took the cloth from Horo and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth with it. He stayed silent until Horo asked him what was going on a second time.

"It's none of your business what I do, or what's going on with me okay?" he snapped, "Just stay out of it. I don't want your stupid help, nor do I need it." He tossed the washcloth onto the edge of the sink and went up to his room, leaving Horo alone in the kitchen.

Kororo peeked her head around the corner and gave Horo a sympathetic look that seemed to say;_ I know you were just trying to help_. He nodded and then went to his room.

He heard slight murmurings coming from the Chinese boy's room, which he guessed was either the television or Ren talking on the phone. He pressed his ear against the wall, trying to hear what it was, so he could distinguish which the sound was.

"I told you, I already took care of it. I'll have it to you by next week, I promise…this week is just a little bit too hectic is all," he heard Ren say, as he put the phone back on the receiver. He then heard him sigh, and walk out of the room.

'_I wonder if I was a little bit too harsh in what I said…_' Ren thought as he passed Horo Horo's room, '_Oh well_.' He went downstairs to the kitchen to get some milk.

Kororo floated over to him and sat on his lap. Horo patted her on the head and whispered, "I need to confront him about it. If he's doing something that could get him killed, I have to stop it. If I don't…I don't know what I'd do."


	3. Author's Note xx

Heeeyyy…Long time no update dies

Sorry about that ;; My honours history class is like..eating me alive, so I haven't had much time to update my story ;;

However, April break is nearing in about a week, so I promise to update at least two or three chapters during then((I've gotta remember the plot 8D;; it's in bits and pieces in my head, I just have to tape them back together again ))

So I hope everyone can forgive me and hang tight until then!

Lotsa love to all my reviewers and those who read this thing:D shot


End file.
